Avatar: Reborn
by JessyLynnAwesome
Summary: Avatar Korra was the last Avatar. The Avatar has been dead for almost ten thousand years. But now Ravva had finally chosen and new Avatar. He is young and brash. But he's also kind and a hero. With the help of the White Lotus, the new Avatar will travel to Korra's time and learn not only how to bend, but also how to be the next Avatar.


**This is my version of Wally as the Avatar. I challenge anyone who wants to write one, to write their version of Wally as the avatar. And don't forget to read and review.**

The Avatar: master of all four elements. The Avatar: the bridge between the spirit world and our world. The Avatar: reborn into the next nation. The Avatar cycle died almost ten thousand years ago. The last Avatar should have been remembered forever. She had a new issue every few months. She overcame said issues. Her name was Korra and with the help of her friends, she saved the world countless times. The Legend of Korra is dead. The Avatar was dead. I say was because it is heard that Ravva, the spirit of light (the Avatar spirit) is about to choose a new Avatar.

No one in the modern age knows what an Avatar is. And the evil madman known as Amon won in a sense. No one possesses the ability to bend, let along remembers what bending is. Well, when I say no one, I mean the average.

The members of The White Lotus possess every memory of the past and the ability to bend.

But bending might as well be obsolete compared to what Meta humans are capable of. But, I still believe the world needs it's Avatar and hope the rumor is true. I hope Ravva is back. I hope she has chosen a new Avatar. I will help the new Avatar become the next legend. The Avatar is about to be reborn. And, as a member of The White Lotus, I have to help the new Avatar overcome the new challenges. I have to help the new avatar master all four elements. I have to train the new avatar and teach him or her about the past.

My name is Dick. I am young. I am only nine years old, but I am a master Waterbender. I am also the vigilante known as Robin. But heroes might not be needed as long as an Avatar is found. I can't wait to meet the new Avatar.

"But dearest Dick, you have already met the new avatar." I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I was not scared. I had a feeling I knew the spirit that spoke to me.

"Ravva?" I questioned slightly.

"Yes, it is me, child. I have chosen the Avatar of the new age. And you already know the boy."

"I do? Then tell me. Who is it?" Has she chosen me? That wouldn't make sense. Korra was a Waterbender. The next element in the cycle is Earth.

Ravva finally showed herself to me. "It is the young speedster known as Wally West. (Or Kid Flash.)"

"Wally is the avatar? But I always thought he would have been an Airbender if bending still existed. The next Element is Earth Ravva?"

"Yes. Wally would have been an Earth Bender. And I think he should train among the greatest benders in history."

"Artemis?" Another member of the White Lotus. "She's an excellent Earthbender. She is Wally's age too." And I am a master Waterbender. It's only right for me to teach my best friend." I thought for a moment. "Roy," another member of the White Lotus, "is Wally's friend as well and can teach him Firebending." I had to think for another moment. I thought of the best Airbender in the White Lotus. I had to tell Ravva. "Garfield is young but well trained. He good enough to be a direct decedent of Avatar Aang. He is the best Airbender the White Lotus has to offer."

Ravva laughed at me. "Not what I had in mind young Waterbender. Gather the benders you have mentioned. They can help the young avatar learn his place in this world. But I was thinking of time travel."

"Time travel? To where, great spirit?"

"To the last avatar to have existed before Avatar Wally. Avatar Korra. She faced challenges similar to what Wally must face. She and her friends are wonderful benders. They can teach Wally what he needs to know."

"Ravva, isn't it dangerous to interfere in the past?"

"The world has been thrown into chaos long enough. I am willing to take the risk. Gather the benders and begin Wally's training. You five will travel to Korra's time and learn from some of the best."

 **Now that you have read, REVIEW!**


End file.
